


One shots with Fem!Vaughn

by ashmandalc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, chapter 1 is a definite au, fem!vaughn, or vanessa as i call her, some canon typical violence is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: Just some prompts here and there that I was given, or saw, and wanted to make for Fem!Vaughn and Fiona. Mostly one shots because my attention span is not made for longer works.





	One shots with Fem!Vaughn

**Author's Note:**

> “Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.” - Prompt from Valoscope on tumblr.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late, Val. You've waited patiently forever and a half for this (and more).

Fiona could pinpoint the exact moment her life turned over entirely, her plans smashed all to pieces. It started when a mid-level accountant, the bff to her current “client”, stood smiling at her, out of breath, blood and gore of her ex-boss covering her otherwise well put together outfit. A whoop and a hurried hug later, and Fiona was done for. Rhys was none the wiser, and she’d prefer to keep it that way. With how they antagonized each other, she was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to rub it in her face that she’d be leaving the space station once this job was done, and Vanessa would certainly not be coming with her. 

At the moment, Vanessa was tugging her along down the hall by the hem of her casual blazer sleeve. She’d never had to dress so nicely for a job until this one, and she missed her clothes, but, man...well tailored pieces were something to love too. She found herself eying Nessa’s pencil skirt in front of her, her stockinged feet making quick, quiet work of the tile leading to the inventory room. She burst through it, pulling Fiona behind her, and turning the knob so she could quietly push it shut. Nessa reached for Fiona’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing calming circles on her upper arms.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.”

Fiona’s brain stuttered.

“Baby? What…?”

Vanessa whimpered in her throat, face pulled into terrified apprehension as she looked up to her partner. As if burned, she pulled her hands away, fingers twisting amongst themselves as she suddenly found it difficult to look at the con woman.

“Um. I mean. Well. It...it doesn’t mean anything, haha ha. Ahem. Uh.” She whimpered a couple more times, wincing every time she couldn’t hold it back.

Fiona watched in confusion, looking for every tell she could before her mind rang out a “Ding Ding Ding!”. She felt the sly smile stretch her lips, so easy and common to her, it was like breathing. She reached to Nessa, calloused fingers nudging her jaw up. She was scared, she could tell. Her blue eyes were watery in the dim light, Rose Pink lipstick licked and bitten away. Her cheeks were flushed under her glasses, a pretty red on each cheek. Fiona pushed at the chin length hair stuck to her lips, swiping it to fit behind her ears. She leaned forward, eyes alight with playful glee.

“Baby?”

Another high pitched whimper left Vanessa before Fiona swooped in, lips pressed to hers, her hands cradling her jaw and neck. She felt two hands pull at the lapels of her blazer, and was tugged until she felt Nessa rattle from hitting the opposite set of shelves behind her. Fiona felt her hands settle at her waist, her fingers scratching lightly against the fabric of her blouse. They pulled apart for just a moment before diving back in, hands changing positions to mirror what the other had just been doing. Nessa used it to her advantage and pulled Fiona down harder against her until she felt her teeth hit hers. She backed off just a moment, silent apology on her face, before nipping at Fiona’s chin and jaw. Fiona grinned, licking her lips. This was far better than any outcome she could have thought of, to be quite honest. She had expected to fuck back off to Pandora, left to handle her own desires alone when no one else was in the caravan, or the apartment. At least now, when she fucked off back to Pandora, she’d know what kissing Nessa was like.

Which was surprisingly very hot. Fiona figured when you had a career like Accounting, you had to make up for the drabness elsewhere.

She wedged a knee between Nessa’s, cursing the pencil skirt she’d been silently admiring only minutes before. Her partner’s hands left her neck, and soon she felt the fabric give. Looking down, she caught Nessa’s bright eyed grin. She had pulled it up to her waist, showing the dainty mint green garters attached to her usual thigh high stockings. Fiona looked on, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

“The uh..the skirt is stretchy.”

“Uuuuh huh. And uh...the garters?”

“Well, I like to have something different all to myself. Everything else in my wardrobe is black, tan, or white. Figured I could make my underwear cute and no one would notice or care.”

Fiona let her hands drift down, fingertips tracing the green elastic along the front of her thighs. She felt Nessa shudder, and groaned, dropping to her knees. She gasped and reached for Fiona’s head, patting it gently.

“I mean...we don’t have to do this...now. Not that I’m complaining! I am...sooooo down for this, wow you have no idea how much I want this right now.”

Fiona gave a hrrmph, and looked up to her.

“Then why’d you raise your skirt?”

Nessa shrugged.

“Well, I mean. I felt a knee. My body wanted it closer. I just...reacted. Wouldn’t you?”

Fiona looked to the door as she thought.

“So...are we stopping because you want to wait?”

Nessa gave a breathy laugh, pulling at her skirt to right it, then patting her cheeks.

“We were kind of on the run from our boss. Which..reminds me. When this job is done...what...what are you gonna do?”

The con woman stood, straightening Nessa’s glasses and swiping at some errant lipstick. She frowned.

“I can’t leave my sister,” she said quietly.

Nessa nodded. “So how long do you think it would take you to get you guys’ things together?”

Fiona stopped mid-motion, hand frozen on her tie.

“What...what do you mean?”

Vanessa smiled, “You said you both dreamed of better places. Once this job is done, Rhys will have his promotion, Yvette will be made 2nd in command, but let's face it she’ll run everything, and I…I think I’m gonna quit.”

She waited for a moment while Fiona blinked.

“I love Rhys. I love Yvette. But I fucking _hate_ Hyperion. I just...I don’t think I wanna be here anymore. I want...I want to be adventurous. To...get out. Do something. _Be_ something. And...I only felt that way after you came. I’ve done so many things I never thought I’d do. I...I instigated a full on brawl, I played spy, I was bait for a psycho that escaped R and D. I watched him _explode!_ Dodged security lasers, shot a man in the _face_ with a shotgun, almost fell off the top maintenance floor to the plaza five levels below. I have never felt so alive in all my life, and I...I don’t want it to end. I don’t want to go back to sitting behind a desk, I wanna use muscles I didn’t even know I had!”

She was out of breath, but she was smiling, teeth bright and Fiona was caught watching her with her arms raised up in excitement. The pose, the smile, her _eyes_ (_God, her eyes_, she thought). Fiona dipped down once more for the night and captured Nessa once again in a kiss, but this one slower, deeper. Nessa smiled into it, laughing quietly as she pulled away.

“You think they’ll be okay with you going?” Fiona asked.

Nessa shrugged. “Even if they aren’t...I need to get out of here. They’ll understand. I’m sure.”

Fiona nodded, knowing the three wouldn’t be held apart from something so simple as distance. She shuffled from foot to foot, picking at her belt.

“So uhhhh.”

“Yeah, Fiona?”

“What...what would you say to...meeting Sasha?”

“I...would love to.”

Fiona felt Vanessa’s hand in hers, fingers wrapping around, palm against palm. She looked up to see Vanessa shyly looking up at her.

This was easily the best outcome. Hands down.


End file.
